Woodlice (episode)
Tinky Winky and Po give each other a Big Hug before the Magic Windmill spins, and the Teletubbies watch Andy Brown and some children looking for creatures. They find some woodlice under a log. Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa go in, and out of the roundabout with the Tubbytronic Superdome. The Teletubbies play an in and out and roundabout game. Featuring: Andy Brown with Emily and Jack Baker, Josh Reynolds and Jodie Wiltshire Plot (US Version) Inside the Home Hill, the Noo-Noo tidies up the Tubbytronic Superdome before watching Magic Windmill spins, and the Teletubbies watch Andy Brown and some children looking for creatures. They find some woodlice under a log. Back in Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky is wearing his skirt doing his special round and round dance. He runs inside the Home Hill, then he opens the door and dances outside. But suddenly, his skirt got stuck between the doors, as Tinky Winky wondered where it gone. Then, Tinky Winky gets his skirt unstuck out of the doors. Then, Tinky Winky does his special round and round dance again, he dances around the tree, but then, his skirt got stuck around the tree as Tinky Winky continues to dance without it, he wondered where it's gone. Tinky Winky gets his skirt unstuck out of the tree. Then, inside the Home Hill, Tinky Winky continues doing the special round and round dance again. Then, he dances around inside the Home Hill while the Noo Noo's watching him. The Noo Noo is about to tidy up the skirt, but then, Tinky Winky wonders where the skirt have gone. Tinky Winky sees that he has skirt on him. The naughty Noo Noo had been tidied up Tinky Winky's skirt. So Tinky Winky chases the Noo Noo around the Home Hill. Then, the skirt felt rather tickly inside the Noo Noo. So the Noo Noo blows the skirt out onto Tinky Winky's head. Tinky Winky laughs to see that his skirt was on his head. So Tinky Winky thanks the Noo Noo, and Tinky Winky runs outside, and he does his special round and round dance in a very special way. Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po watches Tinky Winky doing the special round and round dance in a very special way. After that, they hug Tinky Winky, and then the Magic Windmill starts spinning and they watch The Three Ships sail through Teletubbyland. Before the Magic Windmill stops spinning, and the Teletubbies do the Swinging Dance before Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * Laa Laa was the missing teletubby UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. * Po was the boo shouter UK Version. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in US Version. * The US Version has The Three Ships. The Swinging Dance was also added after The Magic Windmill stops and the camera fades to Opening Shot of Field 5 with the same music from My Pretend Friend, instead of the Dance. * The US Version has The Swinging Dance and The Three Ships. * The UK Version has no Magical Event and no dance.